Eat me
by kisakiasuka
Summary: "¿Tan pronto vas a empezar a gemir… Mayumi?" (Aviso: contenido sexual explícito)


**Eat me**

¿Por qué me sentía tan celosa y frustrada? ¿Es porque yo también quiero oír a Tatsuya hablando así de mi? Me incliné hacia delante, dejando a completa vista de Tatsuya como signo provocativo mi trasero, por el que caía la capa semi transparente. A pesar de mis dos capas de ropa, se podía apreciar bien mis curvas y la "gran curva". A pesar de que estaba con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas hinchadas, sentía los ojos de Tatsuya clavarse en mi. Pero no podía caer con solo eso.

-Bueno, qué bien por ti, ¿no? Ser capaz de llevarte bien con Rin…

-No, no creo que sea llevarse bien o no… Porque Ichihara y yo tenemos dos tipos de metodologías completamente diferentes.

-Pero compartís el concepto básico, ¿verdad? -Volví a hinchar mis mejillas, sería tan bonito compartir cosas con Tatsuya, tener una relación. Pero, no le he visto que quiera mostrar ni el más mínimo interés en mi públicamente… Ni solos. ¿Y si ya tenía a otra chica en su mente?

-Dime, Tatsuya, ¿alguien como Rin es tu tipo de chica? -Forzé el gesto como si estuviese completamente emocionada, con una sonrisa falsa, mirando de reojo a Tatsuya, ¿qué podía hacer si no? ¿Decirle claramente que quiero que diga que yo soy su tipo de chica?

Ante su reacción, no me quedaba otra, ya tenía que sacar mis "armas". Solo tenía que seguir manteniendo este tono, de esta manera, Tatsuya no me tomaría tan enserio y siempre podré recurrir al "¡Era broma!" en caso de rechazo-. Aquí estás, teniendo una conversación tan cerca de una chica tan guapa, pero no estás haciendo ningún tipo de movimiento…

Me levanté, moviendo mi cuerpo de un lado para otro. Aunque estaba tapando mis pechos, se podría apreciar claramente como movía mi trasero de un lado para otro, delante de la cara de Tatsuya-. ¡Lo siento! Tengo una cuerpo de niña… -Estaba claro que eso era una mentira más, sólo quería oírlo, oírlo de sus labios y que se acercase a los míos y nos fundiésemos en un gran beso, y que acabásemos medio desnudos, yo en sus brazos y-… ¿Qu-Qué cosas estoy pensando con él delante…?

-No tengo tendencias exhibicionistas, así que nunca le pondría una mano encima a una mujer delante de las cámaras-. Dejé de moverme para mirar a Tatsuya. Sonaba tan serio y tan maduro… Señalaba una cámara de seguridad.

No me había percatado de ello hasta que él lo había mencionado, ¿qué pasaría si quien estuviese al otro lado de la cámara nos hubiese visto hacer cosas obscenas? También tenían audio, así que podrían oírme claramente… - Y… ¿Y si no estuviesen las cámaras ni hubiese nadie detrás?

Pregunté algo nerviosa, estaba sonando completamente en serio. Mi tono de voz cambió completamente, quizás ya Tatsuya podía ver mis intenciones de lejos… Pero ya no me importaba.

-Claro, si fuese alguien como tú, senpai, se estuviese ofreciendo a mi, no me contendría en comerte.

Me sonrojé y me levanté en un impulso, agarrándome a la pared. No esperaba esa respuesta en absoluto, ¿quién iba a imaginarlo? Tatsuya mantenía su cara de póker usual, mientras que yo movía mis piernas juntas de un lado para otro… Pero las paré, tragando saliva. No estaba muy segura de si lo que iba a decir ahora mismo estaría bien, si sería bueno para mi futuro pero… Era lo que mi corazón (y cuerpo) me pedía a gritos.

-Y… ¿Qué más da que haya cámaras? -Miré a Tatsuya de reojo, del cual me pareció ver una sonrisa, sobresaltándome un poco y mirándole claramente, viendo como miraba a la cámara y se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios, como diciéndole al guardia que guardase un secreto, mientras que con el otro brazo me agarró por el hombro, empujándome con fuerza contra pared. Dios mio…

Pronto puso su otra mano al lado de mi cabeza, me tenía totalmente acorralada pero… Me sentía tan bien, ¿quién iba a pensar que me atraerían este tipo de cosas? Tragué saliva, sin duda el morbo se podía oler en el aire. Sentí como Tatsuya pegaba su cuerpo contra el mío, notando en mi abdomen algo duro que dio un pequeño latido, haciendo que me sonrojase más y apartase la mirada. Noté como la manos de Tatsuya se apartaron de la pared, cogiéndome por los hombros de nuevo y retirando la capa, cayendo esta al suelo.

Seguidamente, se acercó a mi hombro ahora desnudo y le comenzó a besar, subiendo por mi cuello y acabando en mis labios. Se sentían tan bien sus labios por fin con los mios… ¿Sería también su primer beso? Parecía tener bastante experiencia… Aunque para alguien como yo cualquiera parece tener experiencia desde mis ojos… Los cuales abrí rápidamente cuando sentí sus manos apretar mi trasero, haciendo que me pegase aun más.

Solté un pequeño jadeo que hizo que Tatsuya se separase de mi, no sin antes lamer mis labios, con una sonrisa llena de lujuria que me hizo relajarme aún más-. ¿Tan pronto vas a empezar a gemir… -Apartó un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja, para después susurrarme en ella- …Mayumi?

Sentí como mis piernas se quedaban completamente sin fuerzas al sentir su aliento y oír esas palabras tan cerca de mi oído-. T-tatsuya… -Me agarró por la cintura, pegándome a la pared en un movimiento un poco brusco, volviéndome a besar, presionando su cuerpo contra el mio. Estoy segura de que se sentiría mucho mejor si no hubiese ropa de por medio, pero ya eso era pedir mucho…

Arqueé la espalda cuando sentí de nuevo los labios de Tatsuya en mi cuello y sus manos en mis pechos, moviéndolos en círculos. Se sentía tan bien sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Me encanta la sensación cuando recorre mi espalda con sus dedos y me besa todo el cuello, me relajo y me dejo caer en sus brazos, me dejo _comer_.

-Ta-tsu… Tatsuya… -Gemí su nombre cuando me levantó el vestido blanco ajustado y comenzó a tocarme el pecho por debajo del sujetador. Sus dedos se sentían tan bien cuando apretaba mis pezones… Sentía que tenía que chillar, pero Tatsuya seguía oprimiendo sus labios. Terminó por levantarme el vestido completamente junto al sujetador, pero mis piernas seguían temblando-. N-no aguanto, T-Tatsuya… Y-Yo…

-Tan pronto no, Mayumi-. Vi como Tatsuya apartaba sus manos de mis pechos, respirando por fin aire sin notar que me faltase, atenta al siguiente paso de Tatsuya. Me bajó las bragas poco a poco, como si tuviese miedo de que me fuese a negar, haciendo que soltase una pequeña carcajada. Parece que esto se lo tomó como una ofensa, así que se acercó a mi abdomen y le dio un pequeño mordisco, comenzando a hacer un chupetón. No me quejaba, simplemente gemía en voz baja para que solo él me oyese, mientras me dio un par de golpes en una pierna para que la levantase, dejando mis bragas en uno de mis tobillos-. Pon tus manos en mis hombros.

Me encantaba que me diese órdenes de ese tipo, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Vi como se desabrochaba los pantalones y se bajaba un poco los calzoncillos, dejando ver su gran miembro ante mis ojos. Tragué saliva. Nunca había visto un pene tan grande, o mejor dicho, nunca había visto un pene, pero tenía claro que eso no podía ser tamaño normal… Estábamos hablando de Tatsuya. Parece que se arrepintió de mandarme poner las manos en sus hombros y me agarró la cabeza, empujándome hacia el suelo, haciendo que mis débiles piernas se doblasen y cayese de rodillas en el suelo, quedando su pene frente a mi cara. Apretó su mano en mi pelo, a la vez que acercaba mi boca temblorosa a él.

¿A qué sabría eso? Con la primera lamida no me supo realmente a nada en especial, así que seguí lamiendo, seguí succionando, y comencé a _comer_. Poco a poco, su pene entró en mi pequeña boca, notando como esta hacía esfuerzos por agrandarse, para que pudiese tenerle en mi boca, notando como Tatsuya se estremecía y me movía la cabeza con fuerza para que siguiese con mi "trabajo".

Agarró un mechón de mi pelo y tiró hacia arriba, con tal fuerza que me obligó a levantarme. Jadeaba. Realmente te dejaba escasa de aire, pero no era tiempo para ponerse a respirar, ya que Tatsuya me levantó e introdujo su miembro dentro de mí con una facilidad asombrosa. Gemí. Gemí tan fuerte como pude al notar como estaba dentro, completamente dentro, sentía como palpitaba pero a la vez me dolía. Una lágrima cayó por mis mejillas, a la vez que Tatsuya juntaba su frente contra la mía y comenzaba a moverse, poco a poco, hasta que me fui acostumbrando y comenzó a sentirse bien.

Me agarré a su espalda, comenzando a arañarle, poco a poco, gimiendo en su oreja, cada vez más fuerte, a la vez que él comenzaba a moverse y a darme golpes cada vez más fuertes, hasta que ambos llegamos a lo que puede ser los límites, ya no podía "empotrarme" más fuerte, se oía el ruido y parecía que las paredes se iban a caer, sentía que mi garganta no podía chillar más, y los jadeos de ambos inundaban la habitación.

Me temblaban las piernas y no podía más, sentía como una intensas ganas de ir al baño, pero… No era precisamente eso, ¿quizás es eso que vulgarmente se llama correrse? Quizás… Si… Lo dejo salir… Intenté cortar mis gemidos por un momento para avisar a Tatsuya, no vaya a ser que pase algo diferente…

-Tat-tatsuya, c-creo que voy a correrme… A-aH-. Tatsuya hizo un movimiento lento y fuerte, con lo que sentí como mi espalda se estremecía y arrugaba los pies, a la vez que estiraba mi cuello para atrás y soltaba un gran gemido largo. Se sentía tan bien, como si me estuviesen liberando, pero en el gran momento, él comenzó a volver a moverse con la misma o más intensidad que antes, haciendo que mis gemidos volviesen como si nunca hubiesen parado, hasta que de repente se separó, dejando su pene contra mi piel, mientras él soltaba un par de gemidos y algo pegajoso comenzaba a caer por mis pechos y seguidamente por mi abdomen.

Ambos caímos, poco a poco, hasta quedar sentados en el suelo. Hinché mis mejillas, mirando a Tatsuya sonrojada, a lo que él respondió riendo y besándome dulcemente-. _Tú_ eres mi tipo de chica, Mayumi; déjame _comerte_ otra vez, ¿si?

Y se levantó, guardando su miembro y colocándose los pantalones y la chaqueta, guiñándome un ojo antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer por ella.

Sonreí, mirando al techo de la oscura habitación.

No sé por qué te querré tanto, Tatsuya...

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno... Con este fic he decidido probar algo más intenso. Siempre acabo las historias que tienen nsfw así, nada más terminan, pero realmente creo que tras eso no hay mucho que añadir y que quedaría muy sobrecargado... Para los que me leen como algo nuevo, estoy haciendo un reto todo el mes sobre temas nsfw, ¡si quieres saber más mira mi perfil! El tema de hoy era chikan. No quería hacer el típico cliché de sexo en el tren o en sitios públicos, así que pensé que delante de una cámara de vigilancia sería suficiente, ¡y la escena del anime de Mahouka era perfecta para esto! Me encanta esta ship, además de que a Mayumi le tengo mucho cariño porque se parece a mi e incluso hice cosplay de ella.

La imagen es de Shizukutsuki (雫月) y su pixiv id es 320501, ¡id a ver sus dibujos!

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado, ¡espero reviews y comentarios para poder mejorar!

 _-Sandra._


End file.
